The Coming of Dumbledore
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: This three part story shall chronicle Dumbledores tentative steps on becoming the greatest wizard of the age


The Coming of Dumbledore

By Mathieu Leader

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers

Chapter One Out With The Old In With the New

Times where tempestuous at the Ministry the aftermath of the worldwide conflict in which Grindlewald the darkest wizard of the age, and now their where rumours of an even worse threat on the cards known as the Knights of Walpurgis.

Since the passing of Alec Macmillan the interim Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, due to a heart attack the Wizengamot had installed the victor of the fated duel Albus Dumbledore as the chief. It had been a fortnight since his installation and Dumbledore was to meet with the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic Noreen Trelawney, she was a hunched woman in a wheelchair with a thatch of grey wiry hair with silver moon earrings and had bangles on and dressed in blue.

"Ah Noreen it good to see you," Dumbledore spoke warmly

"Good to see you Dumbledore my niece Fiona has given birth to Cassandra, they reckon she's a seer like her namesake but Albus it's been several years since you defeated Gellert. Do you intend to take the headship from Dippet he announced in the Prophet that he is going resign next year."

"I've only got this job why would I want to be Headmaster of Hogwarts there are more suitable candidates like Slughorn, the young upstart Professor Vector and Professor Tristan Becton Professor of Ancient Runes." Dumbledore spoke with pride

"Dumbledore I have to get down to business four dark wizards Randolph Lestrange, Duncan Avery, Perseus Nott, and Claudius Rosier, have been attacking people at random intervals claiming to be part of the Knights of Walpurgis. We at the Ministry have been wanting to break up the wartime coalition between Ministers Diggory and MacLaird to start a cabinet afresh we need your approval."

"I'm more than happy to oblige with your request but what is the reasoning behind it?" Dumbledore questioned curiously.

"Tensions within the cabinet have reached boiling point the Secretary for Trade and Development, Jack Mackinnon and Rosanna Prewett the Minister of Health Provisions, have both made bids for the leadership citing Maclaird's decline in mental faculties. Which is why I'm representing him here today."

Yes you can call an election but you need to inform the Conservative Sorcerers Party, and the United Wizards Party, and the Libertarian Legion, as well as the opposition coalition of the Purist Party and the One Nation Society of the election." Dumbledore replied calmly

Then Dumbledore disappeared within a pop and returned to Hogwarts where he stood in the Headmasters office.

Where the elderly Dippet stood with his wooden pipe in his mouth his brown eyes fixated on Dumbledore's "Dumbledore I indeed am retiring although your thoughts on my successors where good however I do have my reservations as Vector she's too young, Tristan wants to expand Hogwarts teachings aboard to the colonies like Rhodesia, Jamaica, and even America a country that did not exist when I was a boy. Slughorn is too up its own arse to take the position seriously!"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Dumbledore gasped

Dippet jowly face smiled and he pointed his wand to his head "Oh Dumbledore you have been a talented student here. But you forget that I was Professor of Legimency and Occulmency until the Ministry banned it indefinitely since wartime because of the threat of spying from other wizards hijacking their minds giving them to the axis of evil." Dippet chuckled derisively

"Armando why me I was sorely tempted by the Grindlewalds proposition of power. You ask me to take the command of the most respected school of magic in country, I'm rather fluid when it comes to the notion of morality," Dumbledore spoke skittishly backing away from Dippet

"Dumbledore, Dippet is not even my real name. I was Armando Navarro born to a peasant who had been tricked by a wizard. Although by the unenlightened peoples of my native land of Portugal. It was deemed that by father was an incubus I was to be killed for I was an abomination from Hells darkest depths. But thankfully Father Dippet was a missionary trying to convince the clergy we were not the scions of Satan but where gifts of the almighty you Dumbledore are a godsend I'm sure of it the future is an uncertain road with many paths you can take I and Merrythought are the last of a generation entrusted by Professor Black himself now it's to turnover to a newer generation that have much to fear and hope for." Dippet spoke sadly stray tears falling from his eyes into his wispy beard

"Have there been any applications for Merrythought's replacement?" Dumbledore asked curiously

"Yes one from a Thomas Marvolo Riddle former respected prefect he's staying with your brother Aberforth as a tenant alongside his choice of friends he's in a bad way. Obviously, since graduating he has performed unorthodox sorcery undergoing transmutations him from human to something inhuman. Having said that I always thought he was inhuman and his inhuman nature has being brought out to the forefront I suspected him of being a changeling giving his bewitching charms,"

"How did you meet Mr. Riddle?" Dumbledore replied shocked at his revelation

"Teatime yesterday a private meeting in the staffroom I told him that I could not hire him as Galatea had not retired and the decision rests with you." Dippet spoke softly

"What would you say if I was to jinx the post of DADA am I allowed under the rules?" Dumbledore spoke with a note of trepidation

"You are allowed to do this the post of Potions Master, or Mistress, was jinxed when Potions Mistress Ruth Davis poisoned the Charms Master Cicero Weasley back when your father and I served as prefects. It lasted for a whole three years till Davis was petrified permanently." Dippet grinned cheerily

Dumbledore nodded in agreement

"Dumbledore return to your office at once as Professor Hector Bones your interim replacement whilst you were fighting the Black Saint on the continent is leaving tomorrow commanded Dippet sternly

_If you have any questions post them in your reviews and I will PM the answers to your questions._


End file.
